Magic: The Princess
by Sinfa
Summary: Lucy's life is greatly complicated from being born with an ancient and terrible magic. A magic capable of gifting great power to those who posses her and able to turning enemies into allies, and allies into foes. Very few can resist the temptation of the Princess's power, much to Lucy's despair. Yuri in Future


Magic: The Princess

* * *

Author Notes:

Just another random bit of fanfiction that jumped into my head, I have a horrific track record for continuing fics for long, but when I like to write, I write. This fic stems from my love of 'Lucy is a victim' trope. Lucy is always getting kidnapped, battered, and beaten by her foes (well much like everyone else), but now she has a new power to complicate matters. Now magic itself endears those around her to come to her aid, or attempt to possess her. Friend and foe alike. There is trouble ahead for Lucy, but as we all know. Fairy tail mages can overcome any trial with team work.

* * *

Chapter 01: The Princess's Charm

* * *

Lucy's lungs felt like they would explode, heaving an burning with the violent agony thirsty for breath. She had run so long, so desperately, but now she could not even lift a leg for another step. Drenched in a glistening sheen of sweat she collapsed boneless against a merciless tree whose craggy bark bit into the tender exposed skin of her her shoulder and arm where her dress had been torn away.

"Where is she!? Tell me, dose anyone see her!?" Came the crazed hoarse cry of a distant voice, mad with desire. Lucy's heart skipped a beat. No, not here, she could not be found here!

"She is gone, where did she go!?" A elder woman's anguished sobbing reached her ears, closer then the man's and no less crazed.

"Her sleeve, I found it. Its mine! No one can have it but me!" A gleeful man exclaimed an roused a course of outrage and hostility from half a dozen faceless voices. She could hear the ensuing confrontation, fighting tooth an nail over a scrap of cloth she had lost to the grip of a thorny shrub.

"This is madness, it is all madness!" Lucy wept quietly an sobbed where she fell, unable to move. How long had 'they' been chasing her... how far from town had she fled? It was deep into the night now, how many miles across the dense wilderness had she gone and yet still, they chased in hopes of possessing her.

"Fool, I'm such a fool!" She cursed herself for the hundredth time that night. She had known better than use her power so carelessly, even though it had seemed like the proper time. A girls life had been in danger, how could she not use her power an lend her aid. "Foolish, foolish!" She berated herself through the tears. Her intervention had succeeded, but at a grave price to herself. To many had seen her power, to many affected, and now here she fled from the very ones she had lent aid to... their minds lost to the allure of her terrible ancient magic.

A twig snapped, close. Lucy's head shot up with enough force to make her vision swim before focusing on a hunched figure in the gloom of the forest only a few meters away. Her head shook. "No... no." They had found her... any moment now they would cry out in joy and the rest, all of them, would come. She would be lost.

The figure stepped forward momentary out of the gloom into a ray of moonlight, a monstrous face. Pitted with scars, unwashed with broken teeth, the man's hair was greasy and overgrown. The smell told her he had not bathed in recent memory. His sunken cruel eyes lay fixated on her. She shrunk back away from him trembly like a leaf, her once elegant dress nothing but strips and tatters ready to fall from her form if just a few more threads were cut.

"Come with me. Now." The monstrous faced man breathed hoarsely. His cruel eyes awash with desperation. Lucy overcome with terror shook her head and tried to turn and crawl away, but the man's hand found her arm and jerked her upwards to her feet. She would have shrieked loud enough to draw the others, but the man's other hand quickly clasped over her nose and mouth.

"Quiet! It is not safe here, we must go. I will protect you..." The man professed with a will of fire and effortlessly dragged her along through the forest. Her legs felt like jelly and she stumbled falling, but he caught her and hoisted her into his arms like a bride. Lucy looked again at the mans face as she bobbed in his arms carried away from the voices that steadily grew more distant. His eyes were hard, powerful, and filled with a kindness she previously missed. She was safe with this man, this unwashed monster would protect her where those of warm bright smiles behind her would bring her arm. Her power, it could be such a cruel contradiction.

Falling in and out of an exhaustion induced sleep hours passed as the man tirelessly carried her through the night. He said nothing to her and she spoke nothing back, he was a man posses with a mission... one not even she could countermand. He would protect her, that was his charge, the one his heart had chosen. Even she did not know how her power worked, but she knew it effected the hearts of those around her... altering them unpredictably.

Her magic The Princess was an ancient magic born of royalty and long since lost to history. Very little was still known about it. It made her a trophy to be fought over and won. A princess, the keys to a kingdom, the power to make kings. Those who witnessed her power first hand where instinctively drawn to her, to serve or posses her. Just like in reality she was, but a figurehead for those who sought her, an icon. She was whatever those around her wished or needed her to be. Sometimes it was cruel horrible things... frightful things. And that is why she ran, every time without fail... she ran.

With a groggy groan Lucy felt the caress of hard packed dirt beneath her, the bobbing and lurching of the mans arms absent from her body. Weakly her eyes peered about at the ebbing darkness as the first rays of morning light warmed her dirt smeared cheek. Across from her she saw the man evaporating back into the woods and out of sight. "Thank you..." she called to him, but if he heard her did not show it before the greenery devoured him and he was gone.

The man had carried her far across the woods to a well traveled road distant from the city she had fled. It would not be long before a merchant of traveler happened upon her, and with the absence of her power she had no fear to their intent. Without reservation she closed her eyes and fell back into a exhaustive sleep laying tattered an torn in her once elegant dress on the side of a wilderness road. She was not awake when a pair of steely boots clinked to a half beside and a long main of flowing red hair blew in the wind under the gaze of the sun. The magic knight bent low, and hoisted Lucy into her arms.

* * *

Lucy awoke feeling weak yet refreshed. A warm comfort was all around her, the soft caress of sheets gently tucked under her naked flesh... her naked flesh? Lucy's eyes burst wide with alarm an sat up, the blanket that covered her modesty clutched desperately to, yep, her naked breasts. Where were her cloths!? Before she could freak out any further and impulsive do a self administered 'there or not there?' check on her virginity, the door at the side of the room creaked open and an elderly woman with a sour face strolled in. Lucy's felt the world shatter as the thought 'Oh my god I lost it to someone's grandma!' hit her, but then she noticed the bandaged on her body an the sight of her tattered dress lain on the chair beside the infirmary bed. It was an infirmary, it smelt of healing items. The worst had not happened.

"I see you are up." The old woman spoke with a curt almost angry shortness to her tone. She busyed herself at a table of bowls and ointments as she continued. "My name is Porlyusica, you are in the Fairy Tail guild hall being treated for your injury. One of our members found you alone side a road and brought you here. Now..." The woman paused as lifted a tray of bandages and ointments off the table and approached Lucy's bed side setting the tray on the sheets, then transferred Lucy's tattered dress off the chair and onto a stole beside the wall, before sitting and continuing. "I think you owe us an explanation how you got in the state you are."

Lucy stared at the cranky old woman, but despite her curtness she something told Lucy she was a nice woman. Still, Lucy had seen plenty of nice people go wrong after exposure to her magic, she was in no hurry to share that little secret with someone she did not know. Fidgeting with the blanket she peered away, her resistance and internal struggle evident on her face. The woman stated at her hard for a long moment, then sighed deep and breathy. "Fine, whatever it is I'm sure you have reasons to not talk about it. But if a crime has taken place against you, it is best you tell someone sooner or later so that it can be handled properly."

"It was not a crime." Lucy felt ashamed enough to say, her face downcast and self incriminating. "Just a mistake. Something happened, but it was no ones fault, and it was no crime." Lucy explained cryptically, it only made the woman's face scrunch up with deeper concern and disapproval, but she did not press Lucy for more details.

"Blanket down, I have to change those bandages. Honestly, how you managed to get so many scrapes and bruises I will never know. What's more, your foolishly trekked through the woods not knowing what plants to avoid. You are lucky I have so many ointments on hands, more then a few poisonous leaves have scrapped your skin. Its the devils luck your not a miserable slab or angry hives and rash's on top of your other injury's." The ones tirade went on and Lucy could not hold back the honest laughter the broke from her lips from it. The woman scowled at her, but Lucy quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. It's just you remind me of someone from home. Once and awhile I'd get in trouble an she would scold me like this, its reminds me of her... I missed that." Lucy admitted unintentionally alluding to her past. Her feelings for it clearly revealing it was not a place she could return to. Porlyusica took note of the slip, an said nothing in return.

"Blanket down." Porlyusica reminded with a grouchy tone and as soon as Lucy lowered the blanket from her bare chest Porlyusica went to work removing and reapplying bandages to her upper body. Over all Lucy was fine, but when she had been brought in she Honestly looked a frightful mess and the state of her cloths and the marks on her body hinted at the foulest of deeds... which thankfully there had been no actual trace of. A day of rest and a bit of food and the girl would be no worse for wear.

"Thank you." Lucy smiled warmly as the last bandage was fastened around her upper arm, her thanks prompting Porlyusica to pull it a little tighter then need be and made Lucy wince.

"If you want to thank anyone that thank that silly girl who brought you in. Honestly the kids theses days, whats next... a sick puppy?" Porlyusica muttered with aggravation, but Lucy saw right through the bluster. The woman wasn't good with compliments and thanks, but she seemed to appreciate them all the same. Lucy smiled at that.

"I'll thank them as well." Lucy informed brightly and was rewarded with Porlyusica sour expression.

"Now lay down and get some rest, I'll tell someone to bring up something to eat shortly. But for now rest, the sooner you're healed the sooner you're out of my infirmary and I can go back to my woods away from all this noise." Porlyusica grouched on her way to the door, and left before Lucy could say goodbye. That made Lucy smile as well, she really was like the old maid she once knew back on her fathers estate.

"Fairy Tail..." Lucy pondered aloud, were had she heard that name before... It must have been from one of the magical magazines she read. She could not recall though, but continued to wonder about it as she drifted off to another long and refreshing nap.


End file.
